Sesshomaru's desires
by LadyGuineverethedark
Summary: Sesshomaru and kagome become attracted to each other after Inuyasha kisses Kikyou again. But Kagome is having trouble giving up Inuyasha.
1. Desire

Chapter 1:Desire

Her hand trembled as she stroked the rim of the bone-eaters well trying to decide whether to flee her problems or stay and face them. Tears lined her face and images that refused to give her peace haunted her thoughts some how he had done it again he had belittled her as he always did.

A calmness drifted with the air and the leaves began to rustle behind her. She turned expecting to see the hanyou but was suprised to see his brother Sesshomaru. After a few moments of silence he asked "Your Inuyasha's wench Kagome are you not."

She cliched her hands into tight fists and shouted " How dare you degrade me I am not his wench" Suddenly relizing who she was talking to she bit her tongue and silenced herself quickly. A slight smirk crossed his face and she knew that any moment he would kill her for such disrespect but moments passed and he did nothing.

Finally he moved his hand up to her cheek and wiped the tears away. 'this child what is it about her that intrigues me so...perhaps it is that she is my brothers true desire.' With this thought he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek wanting to posses the one thing his brother could not grasp. Most of all he wanted it before his brother gained the courage to take it from him.

Kagome stood in shock looking into his cold yet lifevly eyes. He could sense her discomfort but payed no attention to it. He moved his hand down to hers which lay one the well. She was beining to blush and quickly jerked her hand away. He looked down at her 'She is meerly a child yet she is so beautiful and provokative and her scent is absolutly intoxicating it is so sweet.' Soon he was lost in thought and she was about to turn and leave when he said "Kagome what do you see in Inuyasha that makes him special."

She looked at him and the curious look an innocent young child would give their mother. She couldn't help but let out a little giggle that was quickly followed by a painful sigh. "Inuyasha though arrogant and cruel at times is one of the sweetest guy's I've ever met." Sesshomaru looked at her then looked away "so your mind is made up ...about this love thing?" "I think so but he hurts me so much some times and I know I will never be good enough I will never be as good as Kikyou."

" I see so his love for that miko priestest still hasn't faded even now fifty years after her death?" "Yeah he still loves her and only puts up with me because I am her reincarnation." 'my brother is blind of this child feelings he is still in love with that corpse ...' He glanced back at Kagome then down the well.

"So why did you come here?" "Because this is the portale between fuedal Japan and modern Japan I came from modern Japan and this is how I return." "I see so you were planning to flee your worries, ne?" "Well yes kinda but you wouldn't understand it's hard to face someone who you love and know that you can never have them, that they will never want you ...that you will never be good enough." His eyes settled on the ground in dismay as he whispered to low for her to hear " I know what that feels like ...I will never have you."

She looked at him solemnly then put on her fakes smiles and said "So anyways how have you be..." Her words were cut short by his lips against hers. He mind scowlded her 'Kagome stop it! stop him! what about inuyasha? what about your love for inuyasha!' but her heart refused to listen soon she was kissing back not caring who knew it.

When there lips broke away she quickly relized what she had done the pain was worse now so bad that it was nearly unbearable.

Her legs felt weak with desire for another kisses for ...sesshomaru but she had to escape...she had to escape this feeling he gave her.

She turned and ran as far as she could until she collapsed but she made sure she was far away from him before she did. Sesshomaru just sit down by the well with a slight smile on his face. 'Perhaps he could have her perhaps he could have his brothers valued possesion.

Chapter 2: Undieing pain


	2. Undying Love

Chapter 2: Undying love

Brilliant beams of sunlight, paired with the sound of chirping birds stirred Kagome from her apparent sleep. As her eyes struggled open to the morning world, she had not even remembered falling asleep. Her surroundings were foreign, it was as though she had simply fallen asleep in some random field that she'd never even seen before. However, as she carried on with her morning rituals, rubbing her eyes, stretching gracefully, and yawning rather boisterously, she realized that a pair of eyes had been dutifully watching her every move.

Slowly she tilted her head and found herself only a few feet from Sesshomaru. His long silver hair sparkling in the soft morning light. A man, or demon for that matter, had never looked quite so beautiful to her. Her initial reaction was of course confusion, why was he here? where were they? And then she remembered, the thoughts crashing in like some engine-less jet. Sesshomaru had made his intentions incredibly clear to her the night before. He was the reason she was lost in this strange geography.

"You're awake" his voice interrupted her thoughts with an unexpected harshness.

Quickly she responded, "Uh...what're you doing here?", her mind scrambling to make sense of everything, and to further understand the feelings that had surfaced. Through time spent together, and countless intricacies, she loved Inuyasha. Sesshomaru, on the other hand, possessed raw passion, deep intellect, and some overwhelming connection to Kagome that she herself could not fathom.

"You ran off like a damned fool, these woods are dangerous for humans, especially at night" His voice still held a sense of disdain that was in direct conflict with what he was saying, but Kagome understood his character. He was a Demon lord, used to be strong and independent. She imagined his affections were unexpected to him as well, and more than likely unwelcomed. Still, she struggled to make sense of her own feelings. She knew the depth of her love for Inuyasha. She stayed by his side knowing of his love for Kikyou, but that could not change what she was feeling for Sesshomaru. She wondered if a person could truly love two people at the same time. Surely, they could, afterall wasn't that what Inuyasha had been doing to her all this time? He loved Kikyou deeply, but had been falling steadily in love with Kagome as well. The only real conflict she was having at this point was understanding if Sesshomaru was Kikyou or her in this situation. Who were her feelings stronger for?

"Hey! you surprised me with that random kiss! What the hell didya think you were doing? You can't just kiss a girl like that, you have to make sure she's ready for it, and I've never even had a real conversation with you, JUST WHAT KIND OF GIRL DO YOU THINK I AM?"

She blurted out once she finally remember to speak. Afterwards, there was a long silence, his eyes widened by surprise, and his lips curled into a humorous grin. He was very amused by her reaction.

Leaning his back against a tree he looked at her slyly and said "You can't expect a demon to control his urges." His expression became even more pleased by his own response.

"Well, you...I mean...you can't just go around doing that..." Kagome said, dumbfounded by his cool confidence. "And besides! you know about me and Inuyasha..." Her sentence trailed off where his picked up "You and Inuyasha?...Well, I've certainly been aware of your little crusade for the jewel, but as far as a pair...isn't he elsewhere committed?" Sesshomaru said this with such indifference that Kagome couldn't get mad at him, it was afterall the truth, and no matter how much that hurt, she had to accept it. Sesshomaru wasn't the reason for Inuyasha's love for Kikyou, he just didn't have to mention it so casually. "Well...regardless.. you can't just go around kissing random girls." By this point her eyes had lost their focus and she found herself lost in thought.

His voice, smooth and assertive then said "You're not random girl...Kagome", at this her attention flew back to the conversation. The kiss had been terribly forward, and she realized it carried meaning. However, for him to express that in words...it was something she certainly hadn't expected from a cold Demon Lord. Within seconds he had closed the space between them, moving strands of hair from her face, that had been stuck to her skin with dew. She attempted to speak but only muffled sounds passed her lips, before being hushed out by his own. This time, she did not fight, physically nor mentally. She let herself be swept into his embrace, the soft sent of his pheromones drifting through her senses. Everything about him seemed divine, it all seemed intensely beautiful. Here, in this field, Kagome knew that she could love Sesshomaru with more intensity than she could ever feel for Inuyasha, and she gave herself to that feeling, giving herself to him as well.


End file.
